<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 601 by Dedalvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129991">Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 601</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs'>Dedalvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conlang, Dothraki, High Valyrian (ASoIaF), Threats of Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the created language dialogue from episode 601 of HBO's <i>Game of Thrones</i>. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 601 of <i>Game of Thrones</i>.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 601</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TYRION (HIGH VALYRIAN)<br/>
For your baby. To eat.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Aoha ruho syt. Ipradon.</i></p><p>VARYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)<br/>
His Valyrian is terrible. He only wants to give you money, so your baby can eat.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Zyha Valyria qupegrie issa. Gelyri aot tepagon jaelas, hegnir aohys rus ipradagon kostos.</i></p><p>ZANRUSH (HIGH VALYRIAN)<br/>
The Lord of Light sent the Mother of Dragons to you -- and those who love the darkness chased her away.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Aeksio Oño jemot Muñe Zaldrizoti jittas -- se syndrori jorraelis lyr ozdakanot ziry dintis.</i></p><p>ZANRUSH (HIGH VALYRIAN)<br/>
How will you respond? Will you let them drag you back into the long night of bondage? Will you wring your hands while you wait idly for the Mother of Dragons to return?</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Skorkydoso udlilat? Belmondo bantazma bosa jemi qladilusy botilat? Ondossa jorhakelat, lykapsiri Zaldrizoti Muño amazinon jumbari?</i></p><p>ZANRUSH (HIGH VALYRIAN)<br/>
Or will you take up her flames yourselves? Will you burn away the chains and the nonbelievers who make them?</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Ia jemela zyhys perzi ondurilat? Belma se ponte setessis lyri napastyri ozzalilat?</i></p><p>ZANRUSH (HIGH VALYRIAN)<br/>
Will you fight for your own salvation, now that Queen Daenerys is not here to fight for you? Will you kill the--</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Jemelo kaerinnon ivilibilat, lo sir Daria Daenerys jemi ivilibagon kesir ilos daor? Aeksia ossenilat se--</i></p><p>QHONO (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
Maybe she saw a ghost. My sister’s friend’s mother saw a ghost and her hair turned white.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Ishish me tih leyes. Mai okeosi inavvasi anni tih leyes majin noreth moon zasqaso.</i></p><p>AKHO (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
Pink people are afraid of the sun. It burns their skin. So this pink girl, she probably stands too long in the sun and her hair goes white.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Hannavenaki rokhi shekhes. Me avvirsae ilek moroa. Majin jin hannaveneesi, ishish me kovara torga shekhi k’athneakari sekke majin noreth zasqasoe.</i></p><p>QHONO (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
You think she’s got white pussy hair, too? You ever been with a girl with white pussy hair?</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Hash yer dirgi megech mae hemee ma norethoon zasqa akka? Hash yer ray chilo ma nayatoon ma qeviroon lajaki zasqa?</i></p><p>AKHO (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
Only when I was fucking your grandma.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Kash anha hile kristasof yeri disse.</i></p><p>QHONO (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
I’ll ask Khal Moro for a night with you. What do you think?</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Anha aqafak zhey Khaloon Moro ajjalanes ma yeroon. Fin yer dirgi?</i></p><p>AKHO (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
Pretty eyes, but she’s an idiot.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Tihi zheana, vosma me tokik.</i></p><p>QHONO (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
She doesn’t have to be smart to get fucked in the ass.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Anha vo zigerok memé deva ahilek mae vi choyokh.</i></p><p>AKHO (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
I like to talk when I’m finished. Otherwise, we might as well be dogs.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Me allayafa anna vasterat irge me nakhoe. Hash vos, hash kisha janaan.</i></p><p>AKHO (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
For you, my Khal. The white-haired girl we found in the hills.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Ha shafkea, zhey Khal anni. Nayat nharesi vizhada mekisha ezish sh’olta.</i></p><p>BLOODRIDER #1 (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
Look at those lips, blood of my blood.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Tihis jin hethis, zhey qoy qoyi.</i></p><p>WIFE #1 (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
Blue-eyed women are witches.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Chiorisi tihi chandri maegi.</i></p><p>WIFE #2 (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
It is known.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Me nem nesa.</i></p><p>WIFE #1 (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
Cut off her head before she casts a spell on you.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Zirisses nhare moon hatif me ta movekh yeraan.</i></p><p>KHAL MORO (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
Even if I was blind, I’d hear my wives say, “Cut off her head,” and I’d know this woman is beautiful.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Hash anha azisirek, hash anha acharak mechiorikemis anni asti ki, “Zirisses nhare moon”, majin anha anesak sekosshi mejin chiori zheanae.</i></p><p>KHAL MORO (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
I’m glad I’m not blind. Seeing a beautiful woman naked for the first time -- what is better than that?</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Me allayafa anna m’anha vo zisirok. Tihat chiories zheana k’athzhonathari hatif eyaki -- fin adavrana?</i></p><p>BLOODRIDER #1 (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
Killing another Khal.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Atthasat eshna khales.</i></p><p>KHAL MORO (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
Yes, killing another Khal.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Sek, atthasat eshna khales.</i></p><p>BLOODRIDER #2 (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
Conquering a city and taking her people as slaves and taking her idols back to Vaes Dothrak.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Assilat vaes majin azzafrolat gimisires mae majin yanqolat jor mae Vaesaan Dothrak.</i></p><p>BLOODRIDER #1 (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
Breaking a wild horse, forcing a half ton of muscle to submit to your will.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Vishaferat hrazef chafi; iffat krazaaj mesi k’oakahi.</i></p><p>KHAL MORO (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
Seeing a beautiful woman naked for the first time -- it is among the five best things in life.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Tihat chiories zheana k’athzhonathari hatif eyaki -- me vi mek athnakhar adavranaz atthiraroon.</i></p><p>DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
Do not touch me.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Vo frakho anna vosecchi.</i></p><p>DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Anha Daenerys Vazyol h’Okreseroon Targeryen, Atak ma Hakesoon Mae, Osavvirsak, Khaleesi Mirini, Khaleesi m’Andahli ma Roynari m’Ataki, Khaleesi Havazhofi Hranni, ma Haggey-Assamvak ma Mai Zhavorsi.</i></p><p>KHAL MORO (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
You are nobody, the millionth of your name, Queen of Nothing, slave of Khal Moro.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Yer vosak, yorak ma hakesoon yeri, Khaleesi Vosi, zafra Khali Moro.</i></p><p>KHAL MORO (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
Tonight I will lie with you, and if the Great Stallion is kind you will give me a son. Do you understand?</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Ajjalan anha achilok ma yeroon, ma hash Vezhof erina, hash yer vayyoe anhaan rizhes. Hash yer tihoe?</i></p><p>DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
I will not lie with you. And I will bear no children, for you or anyone else. Not until the sun rises in the west and sets in the east.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Anha vos ochilok ma shafkoa vosecchi. M’anha vo vayyok vo yal che ha shafkea che h’eshnakaan. Avvos vosma shekh yola she jimma ma drivoe she titha.</i></p><p>WIFE #1 (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
I told you she is a witch. Cut off her head.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Anha ast yeraan, me maegi. Zirisses nhare moon.</i></p><p>KHAL MORO (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
I like her. She has spirit.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Me allayafa anna. Athvadar mra qora.</i></p><p>DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
I was wife to Khal Drogo, son of Khal Bharbo.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Anha chiorikemoon ha Khalaan Drogo ki Bharbosi.</i></p><p>KHAL MORO (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
Khal Drogo is dead.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Khal Drogo driva.</i></p><p>DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
I know. I burnt his body.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Anha nesak. Anha avvirsa khadokh moon.</i></p><p>KHAL MORO (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
Forgive me. I did not know. It is forbidden to lie with a Khal’s widow. No one will touch you, you have my word.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Anha nemo echomosak. Anha vo neso. Me izvena, jin athchilozar ma khaleenisoon. Vosak ofrakha yera vosecchi, anha astak yeraan asqoy.</i></p><p>DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
If you will escort me back to Meereen, I will see that your khalasar is given a thousand horses as a sign of my gratitude.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Hash shafka vidrisofi anna Mirinaan, hash anha vammelisok mekhalasar shafki nem vazha dalen hrazef k’azhi anhoon.</i></p><p>KHAL MORO (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
When a khal dies, there is only place for his khaleesi.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Hash khal drivoe, hash at gachi disse vekha ha khaleesisaan mae.</i></p><p>WIFE #1 (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
Vaes Dothrak. The Temple of the Dosh Khaleen.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Vaes Dothrak. Vaesof Doshi Khaleen.</i></p><p>WIFE #2 (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
To live out her days with the widows of dead khals.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Athira asshekhis mae ma khaleenisoa khali drivi.</i></p><p>WIFE #1 (DOTHRAKI)<br/>
It is known.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Me nem nesa.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>